Himiko
Personality Their virtuous queen and performer of sacred rituals, Himiko is the ruler of Yamataikoku. She is the elder sister that her people yearn for. Himiko is an oracle of legend, and has a younger brother named Nashime who worked as a diplomat during Yamataikoku’s foundation. Himiko was chosen as a sacrifice to the Kamikui and was thought to be dead, but miraculously resurrected. As a result of this, she can correspond with spirits and has the divine protection of the gods. She can freely use the ‘Way of Oni’ sorcery and in combat she is feared for command of the arcane. When Kaguya mysteriously appeared in Yamataikoku, she was raised with great care by Himiko with the same standing as Himiko’s younger brother, Nashime. From a young age Himiko led a life entirely of ritual and rite, without knowing the struggles of an ordinary, earthly life. Model (Pending) *Normal *Lv. 150 *Private Clothes Abilities Way of the Oni During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Wis+50 *Dark Element+35 *Wind Element+20 *Lightning Element+20 *Ice Element+20 *Max HP+2000 *Max SP+200 *Max SP+20% *SP Reduction+30 *A successful guard reduces damage by 20% *Movement Spd+15 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 0.8 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 0.8 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 1.5 *Wand = 0.8 Damage Rate to Enemies *Soul Type: 1.3x *Monster Type: 1.2x *Specter Type: 1x *Beast Type: 0.6x Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"I am the queen of Yamataikoku, Himiko. An honor."'' *''"Shall we conquer together?"'' *''"Hmm... This should be fun."'' *''"Haha, I’m honored to be summoned."'' *''"I'm counting on you to know the way, Oni"'' *''"I am glad that we venture forth"'' Killed Enemey: *''"What raw power!"'' *''"Hah, I can always count on you"'' Returned: *''"Ugh... How careless of me"'' *''"How disappointing... I’m sorry..."'' *''"Ah, please don’t be burdened by me..."'' Random: *''"I, queen of Yamataikoku, swear on my life that I will bring honor to my people!"'' *''"What was that thing that Kaguya always ate called?... Ah, it was ramen! It looks so heavenly!"'' *''"Don't get yourself into trouble, Hani!"'' *''"I should be thanking you for accompanying me."'' *''"Nashime is a very strong boy for always thinking about his country."'' *''"Kaguya is a passionate girl. No one else could be so fond of this Earth!"'' *''"Of course I know about manga! With Kaguya's help I've helped to complete shading!"'' *''"Things such as ‘cell phones’ are difficult to deal with. Isn’t talking with someone directly much faster?"'' *''"I am glad to have met with Yoshitsune of Shogunate. She and I have exchanged letters several times in the past."'' *''"During tiring times, resting your head on my lap is quite acceptable~"'' *''"Try not to push your limits. Focus on enduring the task at hand."'' *''"Hmm...My memories of communicating with fallen spirits are blurry and indistinct."'' Give Present: *''"Thank you"'' *''"Hmm~ This is excellent!"'' Level Up: *''"Oh, I’ve become stronger? Remarkable!"'' Transformed: *''"Shall we say a prayer for those who have fallen?"'' *''"Leave it to me!"'' *''"Now, let’s keep going!"'' *''"How about we crush them all?"'' *''"Resolve yourself to battle!"'' *''"I'll show you how it's done!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Oh my, the time has come?"'' *''"time to switch, huh? "'' *''"Times of tranquility are fleeting."'' Reset Transform: *''"That was quite enjoyable."'' *''"Will you call upon me again?"'' *''"Oww... Muscular pain is quite dreadful!"'' Category:Partners Category:Characters Category:Special